


The Stars in the Sky Illuminate Below

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 6, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek, meet cute, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Snowells Day 6 - Meet Cute AU. SnowHarry. Following the death of her mother, Caitlin is given custody of her little brother Charlie. At a school function, she meets Charlie’s best friend Jesse and her dad Harry and sparks instantly fly between them.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	The Stars in the Sky Illuminate Below

**Author's Note:**

> AU. No Metas. Doesn’t follow Flash’s canon. Could be an AU of Earth 2 Caitlin/Killer Frost I suppose, as if there were no powers/metas. For the purposes of this story, Caitlin was a little older when her father died. She still doesn’t get along with her mother, and she’s been away from home most of the time since so she hasn't been around for much of Charlie's life. Title and lyrics at the beginning come from the song "True Love" by Angels and Airwaves.

_The snow has come down on top of everything_

_The town is alive and well without you -(She's scared)_

_The lights they peer out of the leafless trees_

_And you won't be alone, I am beside you_

_(True love)_

_The stars in the sky illuminate below_

_The light is the sign that love will guide you home_

_The stars in the sky illuminate below_

_If the world were to die, the light would guide you_

* * *

Caitlin held tightly to her little brother’s hand as the two entered the packed school gymnasium. “Wow, Charlie, I didn’t realize your school had so many kids.”

“These are just the kids in my grade.” The eight year old shrugged, straightening the tie on his uniform. “Oh, the teachers call me Charles here. It’s weird, it’s a thing. It’s easier to just go with it.”

“Okay . . .” Caitlin scrunched her nose. “That is weird. And mom allowed this?”

“Yeah, she thought it was ‘sophisticated.” Charlie waved his hands around, rolling his eyes. “But yeah, it’s fine. Everyone’s kinda stuffy here.” 

Caitlin stopped, turning to face him. “You know, Charlie, if you don’t like it here we can transfer you to a different school.”

The boy considered it, staring up at his sister thoughtfully. “It’s okay, I don’t need to switch.”

“Are you sure?” Caitlin knelt down in front of him, her eyes softening. “It’s really up to you. There’s more than enough money in the accounts the lawyers set up for any school you want, so we can do whatever you want. Okay? Just say the word and we’ll start school shopping.”

“Okay.” Charlie nodded.

Caitlin rose to her feet, smoothing the lines of her skirt. “Shall we do this, then? Geez, I haven’t done parent-teacher consultations since I was in school.” 

“Like a million years ago?” Charlie snickered. 

Caitlin nudged him with her elbow. “No! I’m not that old, dork.” Charlie gave her a look. “Twenty-six is not that old, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, sure.” Charlie laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah . . .” Caitlin shook her head. “So where do we go first?” 

“We have to go sign in at the table over there.” Charlie pointed. “And then from there it’s kind of like musical chairs from teacher station to teacher station. Half way through there’s a lunch, then more time with teachers.”

“How very . . . structured.” Caitlin commented.They started again further into the gym. “You weren’t kidding with the stuffiness.”

“Really not.” Charlie shrugged. “But, this is actually the first one I’ve been to for a couple of years too. Mom never really had the time to take off before.”

“Sounds like mom.” Caitlin sighed. “It was the same when I was younger too. But, well, I at least had dad who usually came.” She stopped. “Crap, I’m sorry Charlie.”

“It’s okay. I don’t really have any memories of him so sometimes I forget that I’m supposed to miss him.” Charlie nodded. He turned to her, his expression sad. “Caity? Is it bad that I don’t really miss Mom? At least not yet? Will I start?”

“Oh, Charlie . . .” She sighed. She sometimes forgot that her little brother was just a baby when their dad died, and still so young now.

“I mean . . . well, Mom wasn’t really around much. I was mostly with nannies and tutors after you left for school when I was younger.” He scratched his head. “It kinda just feels like she’s on another trip. But I know that’s wrong, I--”

“Charlie, buddy, do you want to get out of here? We can ditch this thing and go get something to eat.” Caitlin said.

“No, that’s okay. I was actually hoping my friend would be here.” Charlie looked around. “Her dad is busy a lot too. She’s only seven, but she’s _super_ smart so she’s in my grade.”

“If you’re sure.” She nodded. “Why don’t we go get checked in then? Maybe we’ll see your friend at the lunch.”

The two continued over to the registration table to sign in. Caitlin had not anticipated, however, having an issue right off the bat. The short, older woman at the table just didn’t understand why Caitlin wasn’t on the list under Charlie’s name. It was a little understandable, since they’d probably had this event planned for months and Caitlin had only been taking care of Charlie for a couple of weeks. But surely news would have spread to the school by now - were they really going to make her explain this in front of her kid brother?

“What seems to be the problem here? Charlie, is everything okay?” 

Caitlin turned to the new voice, finding a tall man with dark hair wearing a fancy suit coming up to the table. A little girl in a uniform like her brother’s stood at the man’s side, smiling at Charlie.

“You guys made it.” Charlie high-fived her.

His friend nodded. “Yeah, dad had a free day so it all worked out.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but you’re not on the list of Charles Snow’s approved guardians.” The registry lady said (again.) “Really, I should be calling the police-”

“Excuse me!” Caitlin’s eyes widened.

“Now, hold on, Mrs--”

The man held up his hand but the woman cut him off. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Caity, let’s just go home.” Charlie pulled on her hand.

“Charlie, why are they being so mean to you and your sissy?” The little girl said. Charlie’s eyes were glued to the floor.

“I’m literally his legal guardian. Not to mention his biological sister. This is beyond ridiculous.” Caitlin snapped.

“She’s his family, what’s the problem?” The man said.

“Really, Dr. Wells, you don’t need to involve yourself in this.” The woman turned her nose, turning to Caitlin. “You’re not on Dr. Tannhauser’s approved list. You shouldn’t even be here with young Charles. What are you, nineteen?” Caitlin huffed, her face beat red.

“Honestly, Mrs. Wyndham, you’re being quite disrespectful. We were both at that PTA meeting last week when they announced Carla’s replacement as meeting leader and why a replacement was needed in the first place. You’re just being obtuse because you wanted that team leader position. Such unprofessionalism, and it front the woman’s own children? Tsk.” He turned to Caitlin, holding out his hand. “I’m Dr. Harrison Wells, Harry.”

“As in the Star Labs, Dr. Wells?” Caitlin shook it back, eyeing him with intrigue.

“One in the same.” He nodded. “I . . . I’m really very sorry for your loss. Carla was a brilliant scientist, truly.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Oh she knew it. I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow, I’m Charlie’s older sister.”

“Right, yes - the bioengineer. I believe she spoke of you a few times. She was quite proud. But really it was from young Charlie here I heard more of you. Nice to finally put a face to the name. He and my Jesse are as thick as thieves as they say.” He ruffled the top of his daughter’s head. He then turned to Mrs. Wyndham. “Would you like to sign us in now or should we hold up the rest of the students behind us even longer?” 

Mrs. Wyndham huffed, her lips in a tight line, hastily scribbling something on the book in front of her and handing them the two sheets of paper, four name tags, and two markers. Harry took them, giving her a polite but smug smile and turned to Caitlin. The two adults and two children moved over to a small children’s table off to the side. Charlie and Jesse took the markers and nametags, taking charge of writing all their names while Harry and Caitlin stood nearby.

“Thanks a bunch. I didn’t think she was kidding about calling the police.” Caitlin let out a deep breath, crossing her arms. 

“Eh, she’s all talk.” Harry shook his head. “She just really wanted your mother’s spot on the PTA, and when they promoted another parent it just soured her a bit. But she really shouldn’t have taken it out on you or Charlie like that. Not all of us parents here are as vile, I’m happy to say.”

“She’s just one of the parents? I thought with how uppity and uptight she acted she worked for the school or something.” Caitlin sent another glare toward the woman in question. 

“No, her daughter is a few years older than Charlie and Jesse.” Harry explained.

“I must say, not a great first impression of this place so far. But it’s good to know I’ll have at least one ally at these parent things.” She bit down on her bottom lip, staring out at the other students and parents. Harry reached out to rest his hand lightly on her shoulder and she turned her focus on him.

“It would be my pleasure, Dr. Snow.” His bright blue eyes held her gaze and she paused, her breath slow. His lips curled into a warm smile and like a magnet, hers beamed back. The room around them ceased to exist, leaving only the two of them. “Really, though, anything you need. Just let me know, I insist. Anything at all.”

“You don’t even know me.” Caitlin tilted her head, still watching him. 

“Charlie’s a good kid, and Jesse’s always enjoyed his company.” Harry shrugged. “He’s actually stayed at our house quite a bit, while Carla was out of town or busy at the lab. I’ve known your mother for quite a few years and I didn’t even know she had an older daughter until Charlie started talking about his big sister off at her ‘important fancy job’ out of town.” 

At the mention of that, Caitlin broke the eye contact. A deep blush set on her cheeks, and she turned her head away. “Yes, well, that didn’t last. I’ve, ah, I’ve been away a lot since Charlie was little. My mother and I didn’t always see eye to eye, even before my dad passed away. I graduated high school early, and chose a college away from home. Away from her, away from the memories. I hated to leave Charlie behind, but I thought if I wasn’t around my mother wouldn’t be as bad. Anyways, it was all for nothing anyways because shortly before I came back, I lost the grant I had for my research at Mercury Labs.”

“You’re here now, and that’s what matters.” Harry told her. “You stepped up for Charlie when he didn’t have anyone else.”

“I didn’t even have to think about it. I got the call from the hospital and I just jumped in the car.” Caitlin glanced over at the kids, where they were still drawing on the name tags. Charlie laughed at something Jesse said and then both of them were laughing. “All I could think about was how alone he must feel. How I should’ve been there for him more. I mean, over the years I’ve visited and we text and skype all the time. But it wasn’t enough. It was all a waste, I should’ve just worked for my mother like she kept bothering me about. Then at least I could’ve been around for him more.” 

“Snow, you’re his hero. Did you know that?’ Harry chuckled, lifting his hand to lay it on the top of her shoulder. “Every time he’s at my house to play with Jesse, he always has to tell me about the newest cool thing his big sister is doing or told him about. Whether it was some cool science thing or concert you went to or just anything.”

“I . . .” Caitlin stared down at her brother, her eyes welling up. 

“He’s only ever cared that you cared, that you _thought_ about him. You made time for him, even if over the phone.” Harry let his hand drop, brushing her arm before he pulled it back, and she found herself already missing the warmth. “And, forgive me if this is too forward or disrespectful, but from what I’ve seen since Jesse first told me about her new best friend, even though you lived far away you were more there for Charlie than your mother ever was. Carla was a brilliant scientist, but not the warmest of people. In the five minutes since we’ve met - and the conversations I’ve already had with him - I can already see how much you care about your brother. That you would do anything for him, and have by taking custody of him.” 

Caitlin shifted on the balls of her feet, a tangible shift in the air. She licked her lips, swallowing.

“It takes a really special person to take on a responsibility like that, even for family. And it’s not easy, raising a child alone. Jesse’s mother passed when she was a toddler, and it’s just been us since, so I understand somewhat of what you’re going through.” He continued. Overhead, a voice announced on a loudspeaker that the first of the consultations would be beginning soon. “Well, I guess it’s time to get these things over with.” Harry handed Caitlin the sheet for Charlie’s schedule, sparks igniting as their fingers brushed. 

“Right,” Caitlin blinked, entranced with those eyes of his again. 

“Caity, Dr. Wells, it’s time to start!” Charlie and Jesse were tugging on the adults’ arms, pushing nametags at them. 

“I really enjoyed meeting you, talking to you, Snow.” Harry was still grinning at her as he pinned on his nametag and Jesse pulled him along. He reached into his suit jacket pocket, pulling out a card, and held it out. “I’d really like to see you again, if you’d like? For coffee, or dinner? Or . . . anything.”

Caitlin blushed, again, taking the card and staring down at it as Charlie pulled her in the opposite direction. Harry and Jesse disappeared into the crowd of students and parents, and Caitlin grinned fondly as she followed Charlie through the gym. 

Maybe this school wasn’t so bad after all. 

_the end_

_(of their beginning)_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taste of their little meet cute, a little tease of what that meet could lead to. Honestly I feel like I could lose myself in this little world too but for now we’ll just leave it at this, let imagination fill in how the rest of their lives will be together. Just two more little ficlets to finish, though one may end up to be another multichapter that’ll be updated later.


End file.
